


至死不渝

by Afool



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, 悼亡诗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afool/pseuds/Afool
Summary: A chinese version of  El amor que trasciende la muerte By Queen of Ashes痛到心底，美到窒息QAQ





	至死不渝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El amor que trasciende la muerte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429961) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes). 
  * A translation of [El amor que trasciende la muerte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429961) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes). 

至死不渝之爱  
于此刻永恒  
在心中亦或灵魂中沉淀  
无时不忘

遥远旧日闪回  
携着已故之人  
他注视枯落残叶  
记忆犹新

数度于梦中出现的他  
将本心所至荡涤一空  
深藏心底的不灭真理  
唯余这哀恸重于死亡

他已随风湮灭成尘  
他血染的胸膛  
在罕见的眼眸中镌成残像  
唯沉黑之剑，知其罪孽

**Author's Note:**

> Extend ebano into the black sword for symbol of Elleo.He became his everlating pain when the young Baskerville owner get the sword that once belonged to his master.  
Also as the most important item which trans the pain into beauty.  
Hope you like it.  
LONG LIVES ELLEO！！！！！*\\(^o^)/*


End file.
